


Pwede Ba?

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: kung saan limang beses sinubukan ni Iwaizumi na umamin pero sa lahat ng pagkakataon ay hindi siya narinig ni Oikawa.plus one moment na umayon sa kanila ang tadhana.o 5+1 Things ng super mega best friends IwaOi ft. supportive friends nila.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Pwede Ba?

**Author's Note:**

> title was based on lola amour's song, pwede ba.
> 
> first time posting a fic on this fandom, bale huwag niyo ako awayin :((( try ko lang kasi basura ako at dami ko feelings sa iwaoi uwu thanks bye. ㅠㅠ Thanks mama t sa support. :*

_Pwede ba, huwag muna?_

_ O teka lang, ayoko pa. _

* * *

  1. _Sa Gym pagkatapos ng practice._



Gusto lang naman ni Iwaizumi na magtapat. Sabi nga ni Shoyo sa kanya, hindi naman niya malalaman kung hindi susubukan.

May pagkamanhid din kasi itong best friend niya. At hindi rin nakakatulong na kagagaling lang ni Oikawa sa isang bad break up. Kahit gaano pa niya kamahal ito, ayaw niyang maging rebound ng kaibigan.

Gusto niya kapag um-oo 'to ay totoong aware na si Oikawa sa feelings nila sa isa't isa.

Kaya nga naupo si Iwaizumi sa tabi ni Oikawa, parehong pawisan habang pinanonood ang team B na nag-eensayo.

"Oiks, kumusta ka naman?"

Ngumisi ang kaibigan sa kanya, wala nang bahid ng lungkot ang mata nito but Iwaizumi knew better. Alam niyang kahit gaano katapang si Oikawa ay tao lang ito at nasasaktan pa rin.

"Iwa-Chan! Okay nga lang ako, pang-ilang tanong mo na 'yan sa akin. I'm feeling better. Salamat sa inyo at ng buong barkada."

Sumagap siya ng hangin nang sumandal sa balikat niya si Oikawa, inaasar niya ito palagi ngunit kakaiba kapag tahimik at malambing ang kaibigan sa kanya.

Matagal na silang mag-best friend ni Oikawa, bata pa lang e pinagpupustahan na sila ng magulang na magkakatuluyan.

But Oikawa is way out of his league. Torpe na kung torpe pero gano'n nga yata si Iwaizumi. Laging nagbubuhol ang dila kapag nakaharap na si Oikawa sa kanya.

Bahagya niya itong sinapok sa ulo at siniko siya ni Oikawa bilang sagot.

"Tooru?"

_ Patlang. _

_ "Tooru, gusto kita." _

  
  


Pero wala pa ring sagot.

Sinilip niya si Oikawa, nakasaksak ang earphones nito sa tainga at nakatulog na.

_ Bukas na lang. _

  
  


_ Marami pang bukas. _

  
  


  1. _Habang nanonood ng volleyball match._



Magkakatabi sina Iwaizumi at Oikawa habang nasa gilid niya ang magkasintahang Hinata at Kageyama. 

Katatapos lang ng mga laban nila para sa araw na 'yon at inaabangan nila ang resulta ng laban ng Nekoma at Shinzen.

"Grabe, ang galing pa rin ni Kenma mag-set. Miss ko na mga friendly games natin, Iwa. Kailan ba tayo mag-schedule?"

Tanong ni Hinata sa kanya habang panay ang sigaw ni Oikawa kapag nakakapuntos si Kuroo.

"Ewan ko. Tanong ko sa tropa. G naman palagi sina Boks. Pero tanungin mo rin 'yang seloso mong syota! Lagi nagagalit kapag pinagte-team namin kayo ni Kozume."

Sinilip ni Iwaizumi ang dalawa, nakasimangot si Kageyama na agad ding naglaho at ngumiti nang may binulong si Hinata dito. Nakita niya kung paano lumambot ang masungit na si Kageyama lalo na ngayong sumandal si Hinata rito.

"Naiinggit ka na naman, Iwa. Kailan mo ba aaminin diyan kay Oiks? Ang tagal na nilang wala ni Ushijima."

Iwaizumi felt a bitter taste in his mouth. Mali talagang pinagkatiwala niya si Oikawa kay Ushijima. Inagawa nito lahat sa kanya. 

"Umamin na ako pero off timing, 'di narinig ni tanga."

Umiling si Kageyama sa kanila at natawa. "'Di ko alam kung sino mas tanga sa inyo ni Oikawa e, ikaw ba o 'yung manhid na dense pa rin hanggang ngayon."

Binaling ni Iwaizumi ang tingin kay Oikawa na tahimik nang nanonood habang naghihiyawan na ang mga tao sa tabi nila.

_ 24-23. _

_ Isang puntos na lang para manalo ang Nekoma. _

_ Isang hinga. _

_ "Tooru, gusto kita. Matagal na." _

  
  


_ Isang talon at hiyaw. _

  
  


Doon nalunod ang boses ni Iwaizumi habang nagyakapan si Oikawa at Hinata.

_ 3-1. _

  
  


_ Nekoma won against Shinzen. _

  
  


_ Maling timing na naman. Napailang na lang si Iwaizumi sa sarili. _

_ Sa isang araw na lang siya babawi. _

  1. _Sa istasyon ng tren sa may Tayuman_. 



A week after Nekoma's match ay muling nagsasama-sama ang barkada, meaning ay baka muling magkita si Ushijima at Oikawa kaya kabadong-kabado si Iwaizumi. Panay ang check niya sa hiwalay nilang group chat.

  
  


_ vball soft bois _

boks: papunta na kami nila keij mylabs.

shoyow: kami rin nila kags, pati sina ryu!! na-cancel club meeting ehehehe. (ʘᴗʘ✿)

kenmeow: shoyoooo ㅠㅠ miss uuu. papunta na rin kami nila kuroo.

sama namin sila lev ^-^

suga: ingat kayo!! teka lang,,, nakausap niyo ba shinobu? punta kaya sila ni ushiwaka?! @Iwaizumi

Iwa-Chan: lmfao di ko alam.

si oiks lang naman close ni ushiwaka dati.

tsukki: kausap ko tendou kanina. ayaw daw ni ushijima sumama haha.

di pa yata nakaka-move on. 

yari ka paps @Iwaizumi

Iwa-Chan:

lol. edi try niya

di na siya mahal ni oiks??

lolol. di ko pala sure.

bye.

Tinago na Iwaizumi ang telepono. Sumasakit ang ulo niya sa mga kaibigan. Medyo makirot sa dibdib pero masaya siyang hindi makakapunta sina Tendou at Ushijima. Kaya lang naman nag-fuse ang barkada ay dahil sa syotang hilaw ni Oikawa.

"Sino kausap mo? Kanina pa ako nagsasalita, di mo ako pinapansin." Ngumuso pa si Oikawa. Masiyadong ma-drama at pa-baby minsan pero gusto naman ni Iwaizumi kapag ganito ang kaibigan.

He loves spoiling and doting on him. Hindi palasalita si Iwaizumi, sabi nga nila Bokuto constipated ang feelings niya for Oikawa. Para siyang hindi mapatae kapag kasama niya ito.

Kaya nga kailangan na niyang ilabas para hindi na maipon.

"Sila Boks lang. Papunta na raw sila sa gym. Napa-reserve nila Kenma no'ng isang araw. May extra 2 hours free kasi pinsan pala ni Lev may-ari."

Tumango-tango na lang si Oikawa at umangkla sa kanya. 

Gusto na lang ni Iwaizumi na tumigil ang oras. Lalo na pag silang dalawa lang ni Oikawa ang magkasama.

_ "Tooru?" _

Lumingon si Oikawa sa kanya.  _ Ito na. Ito na. _

_ "Tooru, gusto kita." _

_ Busina ng paparating na tren. _

"Iwa-Chan, sorry di ko narinig. Nambibigla 'yung tren eh dumadating agad walang pasabi. Ano na nga pinag-uusapan natin?!"

Dismayado si Iwaizumi. Tanga't kalahati nga yata talaga siya when it comes to Oikawa.

"Wala, sabi ko cute ka kaso ang bingi mo. Bilisan mo. Hindi tayo hihintayin ng tren."

Ngumuso si Oikawa at umirap, "Sungit mo masiyado, inaano ka ba?"

"Kasi bingi ka. O akin na bag mo, maupo ka na. Ako na lang tatayo."

Inirap-irapan pa siya ni Oikawa at nagkunwaring naiinis si Iwaizumi. He enjoys annoying Oikawa but he loves him dearly.

_ Hay. _

_ 'Di na bale.  _

_ Bukas na lang ulit. _

_ Hinata must be proud of him for admitting his feelings thrice. _

  
  


_ Sana sa susunod, matama na ang timing ng lahat. _

  1. _Pauwi ng bahay galing university_



It's an unusual day para sa kanila. Masiyadong nakakapagod ang training. Kanina pa walang kibo si Iwaizumi habang dumadaldal si Oikawa dahil may bagong guwapo raw sa klase ng mga ito.

Sayang lang at nasa swimming club daw.

_ "Mas malaki pa yata siya sa iyo, Iwa-Chan! Sayang maganda sana siya addition sa team kasi nag-volleyball siya noong bata pa kaso raw sa swimming club siya mas interesado." _

Malabo na ang pandinig ni Iwaizumi kapag ganitong ibang mga lalaki ang binabanggit ni Oikawa. Torture para sa kanya kapag mukhang na-a-attract 'to sa iba.

  
  


_ "So gano'n na lang, Oiks? After all this time pagpapalit mo ako sa lalaking ngayon mo lang nakilala?!" _

Iwaizumi knows he's being petty right now pero ano naman? Minsan lang naman ito. Mas kaya na niyang i-handle ang sitwasyon ngayon kaysa dati na araw-araw kung ayain niya sina Mattsun na uminom noon kapag may bagong manliligaw si Oikawa.

"So magda-drama ka na rin kagaya ko? Hindi bagay sa iyo, Iwaizumi! Bilisan mo na, hatid mo na ako at baka abutan pa tayo pareho ng ulan. Hindi tayo puwede magkasakit. Second round robin na bukas ng games."

Inakay na lang niya si Oikawa bilang sagot, sanay na siyang makipag-holding hands dito pero alam naman niyang walang malisya ang lahat.

  
  


"'Ba 'yan, Iwa-Chan! Pawis na naman kamay mo. Sabi ko sa 'yo ibabad mo 'yan sa maligamgam na tubig na may asin."

Oikawa is annoying but he never fails to make his heart flutter.

Nasa tawiran sila, naghihintay na mag-green ang traffic lights para makatawid sila papunta sa sakayan. Alam ni Iwaizumi na hindi ito ang pinakamaayos na lugar para umamin. Pero minsan, mas makulit din ang puso niya.

_ "Tooru?" _

_ "Tooru, gusto kita." _

  
  


Pero nauna na palang tumawid si Oikawa at tatawa-tawa ito habang nagmamadali siyang habulin ito.

  
  


_ Baka nga mas tanga siya kaysa sa manhid na 'to. _

_ Kasi apat na beses na, pero hindi pa rin nalalaman ni Oikawa ang lahat. _

  
  


_ Napakaalat. _

  
  
  


  1. _Sa may Chill Top sa Cubao._



Birthday ni Tsukki at kahit gaano kasungit ang kaibigan ay alam nilang natuwa ito sa birthday surprise nila. Minsam lang naman magka-inuman ang buong barkada. 

And this time, nag-iinit ang ulo ni Iwaizumi dahil kasama rin nila sila Tendou at Ushiwaka.

"'Di mo sinabi na dadating pala 'yung hilaw mong ex." Maanghang na tirada ni Iwaizumi sabay lagok ng Smirnoff at dumukot ng pulutan habang dinig na dinig ang pagbirit ni Shoyo sa videoke.

"Hoy, Iwa! In my defense, hindi ko alam na pupunta sila. Okay na ba? Saka kaibigan din naman ni Tsukki 'yan. Kaibigan natin 'yan kahit ginago niya ako noon."

Tuloy lang si Iwaizumi sa paglaklak ng alak. Naiinis siya, hindi naman sila. Wala siyang karapatang magselos pero naaasar siya dahil siya dapat ang una ni Oikawa. Siya naman talaga kung hindi dumating si Ushijima.

"Hoy Iwaizumi! Huwag mong sabihing galit ka pa rin saka Ushiwaka?! Nagkapatawaran na kaming dalawa. Para kang adik!"

"Tumahimik ka, halata namang gusto mo pa rin siya. Doon ka na, Tooru. Pahatid ka rin sa kanya kung gusto mo."

Tumayo si Iwaizumi, wala pa siyang amats pero tatamaan talaga buong barkada lalo na si Kuroo na sinalang ang Beer ng Itchyworms sa videoke.

"Tangina mo, Kuroo. Tangina niyong lahat except kay Tsukki the birthday boy!"

And they know how to push Iwaizumi's button. Hinablot niya ang mic at tumitig kay Oikawa buong panahon na kumakanta siya.

Sana lang ay hindi siya sumabit, hindi siya madulas dahil sasabog na ang puso niya.

_ "Ang beer na to o ang pag-ibig ko." _

  
  


_ "Tooru, mahal kita." _

  
  


"Tsk. Wala na tsong. Nag-CR. Sumusuka na. Baba ng alcohol tolerance talaga. Better luck next time, Haj!"

"Ulol mo, Boks. Ayaw ko na. Wala nang next time mga gago."

  
  


_ Pang-limang beses na. Gaano ba kagalit ang mundo para hindi marinig ni Oikawa ang damdamin niya para rito? _

  
  


_ Next time? _

  
  


_ Baka hindi na lang. _

  
  


_**+1** _

  
  


In his defense, alam naman ni Oikawa lahat. Aware siya simula umpisa, kung paano siya tuksuhin nila Akaashi kay Iwaizumi lalo na pag masiyado silang close kompara sa normal na mag-best friends.

Mas lalong aware siya sa feelings ni Iwaizumi dahil may feelings din siya para rito. Mali ang barkada na hiniwalayan siya ni Ushiwaka. Siya ang nakipagkalas dito dahil nakikita na niya si Iwaizumi in a new light. 

  
  


Nakikita niya 'to hindi lang bilang isang kaibigan. Masiyado lang siyang takot na pangalanan ang mga bagay na nakikita niya sa mata ng kaibigan.

Takot siyang sabihin na gusto rin niya si Iwaizumi.

  
  


Baka nga tanga si Oikawa kagaya ng sabi ng barkada nila pero hindi siya manhid. Alam niyang hindi siya manhid, he just don't know kung paano haharapin lahat.

Takot siya na masira ang mga bagay kapag sumugal siya sa kanilang dalawa.

Kaya nga nang kumanta si Iwaizumi sa videoke habang nakatitig sa kanya ay hinila niya sina Kenma palabas ng kuwarto at nagkunwaring nasusuka.

"Hanggang kailan mo titiisin si, Haj? Oiks, alam kong you can do better than that. Kailan kayo maghihintayan?" 

Inabutan siya ni Akaashi ng tubig at malungkot siyang tumitig sa mga kaibigan. 

"He's trying, Oikawa. Alam kong aware ka kaya ka iwas nang iwas."

May punto si Hinata, bukod sa kanya, close rin ito ni Iwaizumi.

Alam ni Oikawa lahat, mula sa pag-amin after training, sa game nila Kenma, sa tren, sa pedestrian lane at itong pagsigaw ni Iwaizumi sa mic na gusto siya nito.

"Just give him some piece of mind, Tooru. Hindi masama na sumugal lalo na kung alam mong kahit kailan e hindi ka naman sasaktan ni Iwaizumi. Boto nga parents niya sa 'yo, di ba? At boto rin kami."

Napasinghot si Oikawa. Tama naman ang mga kaibigan. At siguro tama na rin na halos ilang taon na silang nagpaikot-ikot sa damdaming tinatago lang nila.

Naghilamos na siya at pumasok sa kuwarto na parang walang nangyari. Kabado si Oikawa nang tumabi siya kay Iwaizumi na mukhang nag-aalala na sa kanya.

"Okay ka pa ba? Uwi na tayo? Baka malasing ka, Tooru."

_ Tooru. _

  
  


Tinatawag lang siyang ganito ni Iwaizumi kapag naglalambing ito sa kanya.

"Okay lang ako, Iwa-Chan. Nahilo lang pero maayos na. Tapusin na natin 'to, sayang naman, minsan lang natin makitang hindi nagsusungit si Tsukki."

Pinisil ni Iwaizumi ang hita niya at lumunok si Oikawa. 

Siya naman.

  
  


Siya naman ang tataya.

_ "Hajime?" _

Nilingon siya nito at walang ibang naiisip si Oikawa kundi halikan si Iwaizumi. Walang ibang laman ang utak niya kung gaano niya katagal tiniis ang damdamin para rito.

_ "Alam ko lahat, Hajime. Narinig ko lahat mula pa noong umpisa." _

  
  


Bumukas-sara ang bibig nito, may kadiliman sa loob ng kuwarto ngunit kita niya ang pamumula ng tainga ng lalaki. Maingay ang mga kaibigan sa pagwawalwal ngunit alam ni Oikawa na naririnig siya ni Iwaizumi.

  
  


Palagi siyang naririnig nito. 

_ "Hajime, talo ka. Kasi ako, hindi lang kita basta gusto noong una. Madaya ka kasi naghiwalay kami ni Ushiwaka dahil sa 'yo."  _

_ Isang hinga, isang haplos sa pisngi at pagdaplis ng labi ni Oikawa rito kasabay ang pagsilay ng matatamis na ngiti. _

  
  
  
  


_ "Iwaizumi, mahal din kita." _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello, pag umabot kayo rito thank you sa pagbasa huhuhu! feedbacks are much appreciated uwu haikyuu boys, best boys bye.


End file.
